


Floral Arrangement

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Humiliation, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a comment kink meme. Luna enjoys a party at the Malfoy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floral Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/gifts).



Luna smirked. She knew this wasn't what Narcissa had envisioned when she'd told her new daughter-in-law that a celebration was in order to recognize their marriage and emphasize their standing in the community. But, then again, Narcissa had probably accepted complacency. 

It was convenient, then, that Luna was always a step ahead, despite seeming to everyone else that she was several steps to the side on her hands upside down. 

It was even more convenient that Draco had erred. Delicious really.

She surveyed the guests and giggled lightly as Pansy's eyes widened in surprise, horror, and then some measure of glee. _Trust a Slytherin to delight in this,_ she thought. Well, one unrelated.

It was Greg who uttered the first word though. "Why's Malfoy trussed up? He's got flowers up his arse!" He received a slap from Millicent for his outburst even as Luna approached, grin turning just this side of evil and surprising them all. "Because, Draco, my darling, loves a bit of humiliation. Really, do you see how his cock is hard? I think it's dripping. I suppose you find that vulgar? Is it causing you distress to know I'm his better? I own him, and that's more than you can say, pandering to him through school."

"He's in love now and has found his place, right darling?" Luna turned and looked at her lover while drool ran down his chin. Draco nodded frantically and she smirked. "Besides, this party was missing a floral arrangement and you can't have a party without a floral arrangement. It's just not on."


End file.
